


In This Body of Mine

by Mimsys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fake Dating, Gift Fic, M/M, Multi, Omega Steve, Omega Verse, omega steve fic exhange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't serve in the army because he's an unbonded omega, and he can't even walk down the street in peace for the same reason. He may not be ready to bond, but he's tired of being treated like an omega. The serum helps that, but so do the two alphas sweeping into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking a Long Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notallbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/gifts).



> For the omega Steve fic exchange on tumblr.

Steve grew up hearing stories of omegas been dominated by their alphas, of needing an alpha to help him through a week of painful heat, and of arousal that would leave him vulnerable and needy. He grew up watching his alpha father beating his wife, an omega who was sweeter than the candies they could so rarely afford to buy but that she snuck from work anyways when she could. Even though he was an omega - and a frail one, which attracted the alphas who wanted to dominate and control the mate they claimed - he never grew up experiencing any of that first hand. 

His heats came late, starting when he was almost eighteen, and he never _needed_ an alpha during them. It certainly helped, yes, and Bucky was always there when he needed the company, but need had never defined their relationship; it had never felt like a business transaction or a romantically binding contract; it was merely an alpha, a friend, helping out an omega in need. More often that not, Steve would curl up in Bucky’s lap and wait out the heat; he hadn’t needed anything more than that.

Bucky had never tried to control him; his frequent well meant advice was never delivered in the haughty, superior tone that most alphas adopted when speaking to omegas, especially ones that could be perceived as being in debt to them. His assistance with heats was always offered but on the few times that Steve had said no and asked to be alone, Bucky had stepped back and allowed the omega to work through his heat alone; the only thing he insisted on was that Steve had his asthma cigarettes within reach in case the heat made it too difficult for him to breathe on his own.

On this heat, though, Steve had requested Bucky’s presence. His sporadic heats always took the pair by surprise and Bucky insisted that they were very, very lucky that they were mild as well; Steve was simply too ill to handle the heats of a healthier omega. It was a Thursday night when Steve first felt the faint stirrings of warmth in his gut that meant his heat was approaching; he rolled over in bed, groaning softly as he stretching an arm out towards where Bucky slept on the other side of the room. “Buck.”

The alpha knew the frustrated tone as well as the faint spiciness in Steve’s scent; he slipped from his own bed and then padded over, soothing words on his lips. “You’re alright, Stevie.” He soothed, sinking to his knees beside the blond’s bed and reaching a hand out to feel his forehead. “You’re not far along; how bad is it?”

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and the alpha moved onto the bed now that he had silent permission, curling up around the smaller man. “Can barely feel it; I don’t think it’s going to kick in until tomorrow.” He mumbled the reply against Bucky’s skin as he buried his face against the side of Bucky’s neck. “But I’m going to have to take a long weekend.” His heats were short, lasting anywhere from one to three days, and he wasn’t overcome with lust during them; still, he felt fatigued and off balance and it was probably better that he let the grocer’s know that he wouldn’t be able to come in for one day. They usually didn’t care; he needed less time off for heats than any other omega in their employ and was a hard worker despite the fact that he was so sickly. “Will you run my notice down to them before they open tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Bucky soothed, pulling the omega close, “They’re used to omegas going on heat leave, Stevie; don’t worry about them finding a replacement for a day.” Steve let out a groggy noise of agreement and then curled back up against Bucky’s chest, snuggling closer and falling asleep without a crease in his forehead, relaxed for the first time that day.

When he awoke, he was mewling in discomfort and writhing on the bed in a vain attempt to get comfortable. His thighs were sticky with slick but he couldn’t care less about the faint stirrings of arousal when a cramping stomach and an overall sense of exhaustion and unease washed over him. He’d barely opened his eyes when the bed dipped beside him and a calloused hand brushed damp hair away from his sweaty forehead. “Buck?”

“I’ve got you, Rogers; take a deep breath. I told old man Mack that you’d need a long weekend and he told me to tell you from all of the grocers to rest up and feel better come Monday. I’ve got breakfast for you, if you’re able to sit up?” Steve nodded, albeit reluctantly, and Bucky eased him up into a seated position with pillows supporting his crooked back. “Eggs and toast. Miss Janice down the block saw me heading towards the grocers and she gave me some of her homemade jam on my way back, said sugar always helped her cope with her heats when she was younger.” The alpha rambled, tone good natured and fond, as he helped tuck blankets around the frail omega and then place a plate in his lap. Although alphas were technically supposed to support their omegas, most never deigned to be as domestic for them as Bucky was, especially considering they weren’t bonded.

“And you’ve already eaten?” Steve confirmed, nodding along as he raised a bite of eggs to his mouth. They were scrambled and mixed with milk, an attempt to stretch their egg ration without diluting the taste too badly, with a smattering of pepper atop the pale yellow clumps. They were delicious even without heat making Steve want to eat and then curl up to sleep in his alpha’s arms. The toast was coated liberally with a jam made of strawberry preserves, honey, and rose hips, a speciality that their neighbor down the way only gave on to a select few.

“I have.” Bucky confirmed gently, leaning forward to steal a jam-sticky kiss from the omega and lick away a spot of honey that was smeared across the corner of his lips, “It’s time to take care of you now.”

“You always take care of me.” Steve returned absently, licking at smears of preserves on his fingers.

“Then I’m doing my job.”


	2. My Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is assuming a time skip of around two weeks.

As far as alphas go, Bucky’s pretty much a saint; that’s what Steve’s mom used to say, anyways, when Bucky dragged Steve out of fights and brought him home for chiding and coddling. Despite that fact, Steve knows that many alphas aren’t as considerate as his roommate; many consider themselves superior to omegas and don’t treat them properly. Steve doesn’t walk home alone at night; Bucky picks him up from the grocer and walks alongside him, radiating protective pheromones that warn other alphas not to step between them. He catches Steve when he stumbles, reaches into his pockets for asthma cigarettes and throat lozenges when Steve’s breath so much as hitches, and always seems to know what Steve needs before Steve does.

Except tonight, because Steve’s shift ended early at the grocer and he doesn’t want to wait for another half an hour for Bucky to show up. After all, he figures it’s just as unsafe to wait on a poorly lit corner as it is to walk home alone; if he leaves now, he’ll even be able to get home before it gets too dark. That’s what Steve tells himself.

He’s wrong.

He’d made it nearly halfway home when a calloused hand curled around his and yanked him from his path. The spicy scents of alpha and aggression filled his nose before he could even process that he was no longer on his feet, but sprawled on the ground with rough stones biting into his palms. Steve tilted his head up to look up at the man who’d thrown him down onto the ground, tense and annoyed but not afraid; Bucky said he was either very brave or very stupid because he never had enough fear (or sense) to back down from a fight. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

The alpha sneered, crowding closer and leering at the blond omega. “I could ask the same of you. An unbonded omega wandering down the streets alone after dark is practically an invitation.” With a torn shirt and sporting a long scar along his jaw, the alpha looked like he probably got into fights fairly often; Steve had handled his fair share of cocky alphas before though and wasn’t worried, not yet. Most alphas were all talk.

“And anyone, alpha or not, throwing people around is asking to either be decked or arrested.” Steve replied dryly as he rose to his feet, rubbing his wrist where the alpha’s scent lingered. “I’m not looking to make time with whichever knot-head throws himself at me. Aggression isn’t the most effective wooing technique.” He moved to brush past the other and huffed when his shoulder was grabbed. “Look, I don’t think you really want to start this.”

“I think I do.” The alpha taunted, twisting Steve around to face him. “Last I checked, omegas were supposed to listen to alphas.”

“Then you didn’t check anytime this century; we’re not here to be bred.” Steve replied sharply and then brought his knee up quickly to slam it into the alpha’s groin; when the man bent over in pain, Steve strode out of the alley, fury darkening his scent.

He runs into Bucky less than a minute later; the alpha most have caught his scent as he went to meet up with him because his eyes were dark, scent protective and rich. “Who?” He asked sharply, snagging Steve’s thin wrist in his calloused hands and raising it to his nose to sniff at the scent before rubbing his cheek against Steve’s skin to cover up the scent. “Where?”

Steve didn’t even have to answer because the alpha, furious both at being rejected and being attacked, charged out into the street behind them. “Is that your bitch, Barnes?” The man asked harshly, bent over himself, hands gripping hard at his thighs as he caught his breath. “If you’re not gonna mate him, don’t let him run free. Gonna get himself into trouble one of these days. Just _begging_ to be broken in, he is.”

The fury on Bucky’s face was matched by the sharp, bitter notes in his scent. “What was that?” He asked in a growl, carefully shifting Steve so that the omega was behind him before he began to stride towards the other alpha. “What the fuck did you just call my omega, Johnson?” Steve isn’t his omega, not really, but he still feels a surge of warmth at the endearment. “It’s none of your damn business if Steve and I have mated yet; everyone knows his health isn’t up to it. He’s _mine_ , and you would do well to remember that.” 

There’s a faint snarl in his tone, pure rage and hate, and Steve steps forward to press a hand to the center of his back. “Bucky, come on.” He whispered urgently, tugging lightly at the alpha’s shirt. “He’s not worth it. Let’s just get home, okay?” He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s middle, nuzzling between his shoulder blades. “Tired.”

Bucky turned around at once, casting a sharp glance at the other alpha before he bent to scoop Steve up in his arms like a blushing bride; while the blond wasn’t usually a fan of being treated like a vulnerable omega, Johnson had already scattered the moment Bucky turned away, and this gave Steve the chance to keep his furious alpha calm as they headed home. “We’re alright.” He soothed softly, tucking his head under Bucky’s chin and nuzzling against the underside of his jaw. “Trust me.”

“You know I trust you.” Bucky sighed, leading them hold and clutching the frail omega close. “Doesn’t mean I like seeing some asshole alpha charging down the street towards you. Want you safe, Stevie.”

“Always safe with you.” Steve promised, earning a faint snort from the other. “Come on, everyone knows you’ll kick their ass if they hurt me.”

“Doesn’t stop enough of them. Not when you’re an unbonded omega running around and getting into trouble.” Bucky grumbled a few long minutes later as he opened the door.

“I don’t have to be.” Steve returned slowly as he was finally set back down on his feet. “Be unbonded I mean.” He brushed himself off, averting his eyes. “I wouldn’t be harassed as much if I had a mate.”

“But you don’t.” Came the sharp reply as Bucky’s scent spiked; the alpha tried to pretend the thought of Steve finding a mate didn’t make him jealous. “And I won’t let you shack up with some random alpha to keep the other’s off of you; mating is for _life_ , Steve!”

“I wouldn’t have some ‘random alpha’ as a mate, Bucky.” Steve retorted, looking up at the other. “I’d have you.” When the alpha’s eyes widened in surprise, Steve chuckled softly, slotting up against Bucky’s chest. “We’ll do what you did today: bluff. If I reek with your scent, people will leave me alone.” The brunet didn’t seem convinced, and Steve rolled his eyes as he led them both over to the kitchen to reheat leftover for dinner. “Just think about it, would you?” He asked, and Bucky nodded.

And that’s how he found himself pulling a half asleep Steve into his bed the next morning before they both went off to work, tugging the omega’s sleepshirt over his head to nuzzle firmly at his chest, licking at the defined ridges of his ribs. The drowsy blond wrapped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders, mewing softly under the gentle touches. “B- Buck?” He asked hoarsely, “What’s…?”

“Making you smell like me.” He growled softly, licking up to the other’s neck and suck a light hickey against it. “Said it would keep you safe. Would do anything to keep you safe.” Bucky trailed his mouth back down to the defined ribs, nuzzling into his too skinny chest. “Need to feed you more. Take better care of my omega.” He snorted softly, looking back up at Steve, eyes twinkling devilishly. “You know what this means, don’t you?”

“You’re going to be even more insufferable and protective than normal?” Steve asked dryly, shaking his head. “Why does that not surprise me?” He was trembling slightly under the touches, arching up into them with mews and moans, eyes blown wide as he tracked the other’s movements. “You don’t think you’re going a little overboard?”

“Shut up.” Bucky huffed, nipping at the curve of Steve’s hip as he moved lower down his body to nuzze his face into the other’s stomach. “Want you to wear a scarf around your neck, pretend you’re hiding a bond mark.”

“Over protective alpha.” Steve huffed softly, sitting up and tangling his hands in Bucky’s hair, carding his fingers through it gently. “I’ll be okay.”

“Of course you will; I’ll take care of my mate.”


	3. Ineligible

It’s his seventh time trying to enlist, and Steve doesn’t have much hope. Every time, he’d been sent home as soon as they smelled he was unbonded; four of the times, he hadn’t even made it into the examination room. “It’s a liability.” They explained, pretending to care when all they wanted to do was rush him out of the office and bring a better candidate in. “The alphas wouldn’t be able to control themselves around you. They’d be trying to protect you on the field, and they’d slip up. Besides, you know what happens when alphas get left alone with an unbonded omega.”

“That’s their problem, isn’t it?” Steve had asked sharply once, yanking his hands through his hair and getting frustrated. “They’re grown men and woman, ma’am, and they should be able to control themselves. If they can’t, their officers should keep them in line. It’s not _my_ fault that you think these men are undisciplined.”

“They might be so busy trying to defend the only omega that they die trying to do so. You don’t want that on your hands, do you?”

“Are they going to attack me or defend me?” The omega had asked tiredly, watching them stamp a red 4F on his form. “You can’t seem to decide. And why is it that an alpha is heroic when he dies for another alpha but a shame when he dies for an omega? Are we not worth it?”

The nurse’s look was a clear _no_ and Steve slumped, sighing. “You’re a liability. Unbonded omegas aren’t allowed to serve. Besides… look at you.” Steve hadn’t wanted to hear any more; he’d left, back rigid and eyes wet. When he got back to the apartment, Bucky pulled him onto the couch and pushed cocoa into his slightly shaky hands.

This time, though, Steve just flashes the latest nurse a smile and hands over his form. “Omega. Bonded to James Barnes.” He chirped happily, flashing a look over his shoulder at Bucky as he raised a hand to his scarf covered neck, implying a bond bite that wasn’t there. The nurse waved him into the back room, paused, and then did the same to Bucky. By the time the doctor arrived to do his examination, Steve was curled up in Bucky’s lap and practically shaking with nerves and excitement; he’d never gotten this far in the process before. The alpha, who hadn’t even wanted to come but had to for Steve to claim he was bonded, curled the frail omega close and prayed (desperately, he’d admit) that they wouldn’t accept Steve, that he’d have to stay home where it was safe.

Bucky got his wish and Steve was devastated, hurt and surprised and lashing out at Bucky whenever the omega pulled him close to cover him in his scent. “What does it matter?” He asked once, tone sharp and eyes glossy with tears. “What does any of it matter?”

“Keeping you safe will always matter.” Bucky protested, tone firm, but then he left. To stay safe, Steve had to rub the clothes Bucky left behind on his skin, had to bury himself in the scent and hope no one would smell how stale it was, how wrong.

Even though Bucky isn’t really his alpha, Steve had gotten used to the man inserting himself into every aspect of Steve’s life, mother henning him and generally making himself a nuisance. Whenever Steve had complained, Bucky had just rolled out a quip about looking after his omega. Steve hadn’t appreciated the attention at the time, but he certainly did now. He spent too many nights curled up in Bucky’s bed and trying not to cry.

When Erskine accepts him into the program, Steve can’t believe it. He has to pull the old man aside after to make sure he understands that Steve is an omega and an unbonded omega at that. Erskine had laughed, nodding, and simply pat him on the head gently. “I figured Alphas have enough of the power; maybe what we need now is an omega, huh?”

So Steve was in. He was given scent suppressants after the serum (he didn’t bother with ones for his heat, not with how short they were) because the government wasn’t willing to give up their prized super soldier even if they weren’t happy that Erskine and Steve had kept him being an omega a secret. No one knew that Steve was an omega unless they had damn good reason - like the men overseeing his safety and the doctor on base. Howard found out - probably snooping through files - and added pockets into Steve’s suit where he could keep his suppressants in case Steve was away from the camp for longer than expected.

Steve wasn’t sure exactly when Peggy found out, but he can pinpoint the exact moment when he discovered she knew. The showgirls - mostly Betas with a few bonded and unbonded omegas - had been gossiping after a show, and Peggy had showed up to invite Steve out for a meal just to get him away from all the dramatics; she hadn’t pulled him away from the group yet, just leaning against a wall and watching as Steve chatted with the girls. 

One of the omega girls glanced over at their watch and then pulled out their birth control in its pretty pink container, swallowing it down without water and then stashing the pills away. Steve stood suddenly, making a comment about needing to use the restroom, and eased from the conversation and the room; Peggy saw him reach into his pocket as he passed through the door and followed after him, padding silently behind him. When he pulled out two pill bottles, one blue and the other red, Peggy cleared her throat loudly. “You could have told me.”

Steve whipped around, shoving the small bottles back into his deep pockets, and gave her a sad, bitter smile. “I couldn’t have.” He retorted, shaking his head at the alpha. “Not really, and you know that.”

 

Peggy gave him an almost wistful smile, shaking her head. “What kind omega leaves his alpha to run around with showgirls?” She asked, running her eyes over the other.

“I...the kind that isn’t bonded.”


	4. Too Hot

Steve doesn’t really notice it at first: the heat spreading across his skin when he gets too close to the alphas and their aggression-enhanced pheromones, the way he snuggled into the sheets he’d taken from Bucky’s bed and tried to rub the scent over his skin, the fact that he changed into Bucky’s clothes as soon as he was back in his tent, even if they no longer smelled like Bucky. He was just trying to hide his scent, he told himself; it was the same thing he’d been doing for weeks. But it was a lie, and he thought part of him might know that.

He was running from the knowledge of everyone he was lying to, still feeling lost and uncertain after the hurt on Peggy’s face when she’d found out that he’d lied to her. He didn’t want to believe that there was anything more. As far as Steve was concerned, him being an omega was moot now that he was large and strong; even the men he trained alongside were fooled, even as sweat poured down his skin and washed away the more superficial scent suppressants.

Peggy figures it out before he does, is waiting for Steve in his tent with a pinched, worried expression twisting her lips. “You weren’t going to tell me about this one either?” She asked, sounding exasperated. “You’re going into heat, Steve; even you can understand that it’s not safe to do that here.”

Steve spluttered, looking behind him as if that would tell him if anyone had overheard. “I didn’t know.” He admitted, sheepish and flustered and just a little bit scared, not that he’d admit it (he didn’t have to admit it; the alpha could probably smell it on him). Peggy was right; this was far from a safe place to go into heat. Too many unbonded alphas, too many people who would love to use Captain America, would love to breed him, use him. “My heats are weak, anyways. Three days max. I’ll just get a motel room for a few nights.”

“Do you really think getting a skeezy hotel room while in heat will keep unwelcome suitors away?” She prowled closer, every bit a predatory alpha, and Steve’s blue eyes widened, turning dark with lust that wasn’t right, that he shouldn’t feel, feelings he’d only felt towards Bucky before. “You need an alpha to take care of you, Rogers.”

She’s not wrong, not really, and a needy little moan spilled past Steve’s lips. “You?” He asked breathlessly, setting his bag down slowly and turning towards her, movements careful; the omega thinks she might pounce if he moves too quickly, might lose a bit of herself to instincts. “Are you offering?” Peggy moves closer, getting into his space, and the brief nod is enough to make Steve’s knees feel slightly weak. “No bonding. I-”

A finger pressed against his lips, firm enough to silence him. “You don’t have to explain yourself; I wouldn’t bond an omega without discussing it when they were far out of the thrall of heat. Let’s get us a room, shall we?”

He’s further into heat than he thinks, must be, because he doesn’t remember much about getting to the apartment. The next thing he knows, Peggy is stripping out of her uniform and then pushing him onto the bed, easing Steve’s clothes off with sure, steady hands. Steve is naked before he knows it, and he whimpers, looking up at the alpha from the mattress. This body is strange and unfamiliar and he looks down at it in shock, so unused to viewing it sexually. He was lithe and thin before, a ‘proper’ omega; now, he looked like an alpha.

In almost every way, that is, except the vestigial dick. It wasn’t too small, not even by beta standards, but he thinks that’s mostly the serum; still, it’s smaller than that of beta or alpha lovers Peggy would have spent the night with; he knows that much and is embarrassed even if it’s part of his omega biology. Peggy doesn’t seem to mind, though, if the way she settles between his legs is any indication. She moved her hands to his hips, pinning him down dipping her head to nuzzle at his inner thighs. “Do you want me to taste you?” She flicked her tongue out, just barely tasting him, and he bucked his hips up in a silent but firm yes. “You don’t know your own strength, Rogers; we’ll need to take care of that.”

Minutes later, Steve’s wrists are bound to the bed with his tie, both wrists together at the center of the bed; his legs are pulled up to his chest with a thick belt, leaving his private parts bared to the alpha. His hole dripped slick down onto the bed and Peggy lapped at it eagerly as she laid down back between his legs. “I know these aren’t enough to keep you down.” She admitted, trailing her lips to Steve’s length, “But I’m hoping my disapproval if you fail me will be.” He nods in silent agreement and she took his length into her mouth, swallowing around it easily. An omega’s length may be small, but that just makes it easier to take all of it into their alpha’s mouth.

She bobbed her head easily, holding Steve’s hips down with gentle pressure as she licked and sucked at the sensitive skin. The omega beneath her writhed under the sensations, and Peggy felt a surge of pride at the needy, helpless noises falling from Steve’s lips. When she thought he was close to coming, she pulled away, nuzzling at his thighs but not giving him friction to come. “You’re doing so good, Steve.” Peggy soothed, trailing her lips down slowly to his dripping hole. “You need an alpha to fill you, so I had to go get a toy for us to try. You need to be stretched first, though.” The alpha flicked her tongue out, tasting Steve’s slick.. “It’d be irresponsible of me just to assume you’re ready.”

“Tease.” Steve rasped out, voice already wrecked from crying out and begging her for more. He knows he’s ready for any toy she has for him; they’re both acutely aware that she’s just drawing it out and delaying his climax.

“Perhaps.” Her tongue pushed inside the hole, just breaching it. “But if you’re good, I’ll let you come from my tongue, won’t make you wait for the toy. You’ll be good, won’t you?” That earned her a shuddering moan and Peggy took that as agreement, parting his thighs further so she could press and curl her tongue into him. Steve came not long after, painting his chest and bound legs with his climax.

Peggy pulled away, gave the moaning omega a gentle kiss, and then pressed two fingers into him, twisting and stretching him as the omega relaxed, sated and mewing, against the sheets. Rubbing against his prostate had Steve arching up, leather of the belt straining, and panting Peggy’s name. “I know.” She soothed, increasing her pressure against the sensitive nub. “You could come from that alone, couldn’t you? Like watching you writhe against the bed under me, holding it out as long as you can. Let’s see how long you can hold back when I keep up with this, alright?”

Steve’s eyes were glassy, unfocused, and Peggy suspected he’d be protesting if his brain weren’t shutting down under the pleasure. She continued to rub firmly at his prostate, grinding against it and making him buck up into the touches with sharp cries. “Such a good boy. Want you to hold back as long as you can, baby. Want to make your alpha proud, don’t you?”

Steve crumbled at that, sagging back against the bed and going nearly pliant under her touches. He wanted to be good, wanted to make her proud, wanted to be a good omega, a good mate, wanted -

Heat had taken over and all he could focus on was the comforting scent of a friendly alpha, the fact that said alpha was filling him, and the squilch of slick as it dribbled out of his hole. He had to focus on not moving, on not ripping the tie or belt, on being good for his alpha, making her happy, making her proud. He had to.

When he finally came again - after longer than he or Peggy had suspected he’d be able to last - he stared up at her, breathing heavily and straining up towards her as soft whines fell past his lips. “You did very well.” Peggy soothed, brushing hair from his sweaty forehead. “Such a good omega. I’m so proud of you. Looks like this wave is almost over. Let me fill you like you deserve and then we can clean you up. Doesn’t that sound good, baby?”

She removed the belt carefully, kissing at the skin that was red from pressure and pinching, and laid his trembling legs out on the bed. “There we go, Steve. Take a minute to calm down while I get ready, okay?” Peggy left the bed - earning her a distressed mew from the fucked out omega - and fetched what the man could only describe as a strap on. It was sleek plastic, made to fuck into the omega even as it rubbed over the alpha’s clit and g-spot. “I can’t impregnate you but we still need to use a condom, alright?” Peggy murmured gently, keeping up a reassuring running commentary as she tied the strap on to her hips and rolled on a condom. “You still with me, Steve?”

The blond nodded, shaky and overwhelmed but eager, oh so eager, for the alpha to take care of him. “Y-yeah, right here.” He agreed, perhaps a bit shakily, and moaned as Peggy began to lube up the toy, twisting on the bed in an effort not to move his hands, not to tear the tie so he could touch her, make her feel good like she was making him feel.

When Peggy sank into him, his muscular thighs curled around her slim hips; Steve arched up into each thrust, matching them in tempo. It took him longer to come after the orgasms he’d already had, and Peggy seemed to think that warranted a stream of dirty talk into his ear as she continued to grind into him. “You’re so sloppy with your slick.” She purred, licking and nipping at the lobe of his ear, hands sliding up to his chest so she could thumb at erect nipples. “Could feel it oozing out of you, dripping down my thighs. Like knowing I’ve got you so excited, precious, like knowing I’ve got you prepped and feeling good.”

“P-Peggy.” He pleaded softly, head thrown back and whole body arching up into each thrust. “Please, please, want to come, please can I-”

“Come for me, baby. It’s okay.” She sucks the now red lobe into her mouth, moaning lewdly into the omega’s ear. “You’ve been so good for me. You can come. Want to wash you splash your come all over your chest, wanna watch you come apart for me.” It doesn’t take long for Steve to fall apart after that, mewing and moaning almost mindlessly, and Peggy came against the toy, pushed over the edge by the blissful expression on Steve’s face. Whoever it is that Steve walks around smelling like, she envies the alpha.

She pulled out of the omega, removed the toy and set it aside, and crawled up the bed to remove the tie around Steve’s wrists. The skin around it was chafed and pink but the tie was miraculously intact and Peggy covered the reddened skin with kisses, expression gentle. “So proud of you.”

Turning the water on so the tub will fill, Peggy returned with a damp washcloth and began to clean up the omega’s cum-splashed chest. “Let’s get you into the tub so you can soak while I find us some food, alright?” She asked, dragging the cloth down between his legs to clean up the worst of the slick.

Steve was boneless and pliant as Peggy tugged him to his feet and directed him towards the bath. Once he was in it and the water was turned off, she took his wrists carefully in her hands and began to rub lotion - one of the items she’d grabbed from her apartment on the ride over, along with food, lube, and the strap on - into his chafed wrists. “Good?” He asked softly, head lolling back against the edge of the tub.

“Yeah, Steve, you did really good.” She promised carding a hand through sweaty hair. “So good.”


	5. Bigger

It’s easier now, with Peggy. She keeps close to him when she can, alpha scent thick and reassuring for the overwhelmed omega and, more importantly, able to muddle his own scent enough to keep him safe and free from suspicion. Not much changes; she takes him to bed a few more times, although they’re both more focused on their work, and prowls around him more to make sure other alphas aren’t harassing him. Peggy didn’t claim him, but it’s clear to everyone close to them that she considers him hers.

Weeks later, Steve jumps from the plane into enemy territory, and the alpha feels her heart stop. He’s falling, barely protected from the bullets that are whizzing past him in every direction, and his scent is headier than she would like; he’s not close to heat, but hearing about his captured alpha had scared him.

Peggy is afraid, but Steve is terrified. Peggy had been a wonderful alpha and an even better friend, but Bucky had always been there for him, had been his alpha even if they’d never shared a bed, and Steve can’t imagine what he would do without the alpha in his life. Besides that fear and the strong surge of anger that stemmed from the fact that someone had dared hurt his mate (even though they weren’t, not really, and Steve shouldn’t let himself get too emotional going in) was the guilt he had pushed back since Peggy first took him to bed. He and Bucky had never been mates, not really, but Steve still felt like he had cheated.

Freeing the men that would one day be known as the Howling Commandos was easy, even with Dugan sniffing suspiciously at Steve and noting dryly that he should find his mate as soon as possible; finding Bucky took longer, which only made Steve worry more. By the time he was ripping leather straps away from his pinned alpha, Steve’s scent was spiked with fear and emotion in a way that made it stand out from Peggy’s, his omega nature clear to anyone looking for it.

“Steve?” The alpha asked, sniffing at the air as he groggily opened his eyes. “Wha-?”

“Come on.” Steve responded sharply, shaking his head. “We need to get you out of here. Gods, Buck, I - I thought you were dead.”

“I thought you were smaller.” Bucky responded, sounding like he was in shock. “How’d you get-?”

“Bigger? To be honest, it’s kind of a long story.” He wrapped an arm around the other, hauling him to his feet and leading him out of the room. “We’ll talk about it later, okay? For not, let’s just get you out of here.”

“My mate.” Bucky sighed softly, burying his nose against the side of Steve’s neck.

“Yours.” Steve agreed, feeling that sharp pang of guilt.

It takes time. Time for Bucky to heal, for the media to stop harassing Steve for being an omega, for the army to give him some time off to take care of his mate. The Howling Commandos take over the spotlit for defeating the Red Skull and safe with the knowledge that the world is a safer place for him and his soon to be mate, Steve joins Bucky in bed. 

They start with hesitant kisses, and Steve nearly purrs from pleasure into them, licking his way into Bucky’s mouth and asking for me; the alpha is hesitant, so scared of breaking him, and Steve whined into his mouth, a hand going down to palm his own length. “Come on, Buck.” He hissed through his teeth, arching his hips. “Want you. Need you.” That seems to earn him a little response, at least, because Bucky growled as he rolled over, pinning the blond underneath him. “I’m not gonna break, I promise. Just fuck me already.”

Bucky doesn’t seem convinced that he won’t hurt Steve, but he does start rolling his hips down to meet the omega’s bucking hips. His mouth moves to Steve’s ear, nipping at it and sucking at the redenned lobe. “Want you too.” He promised, tone soothing, “Want to take you. Just don’t want to hurt you. I just got you back, Steve.”

It takes some manhandling to turn the alpa over but with some maneuvering, Steve is straddling Bucky and grinding down against him. “I’m not gonna break, jerk. You’re wearing too much clothing for this.” His own shirt is already coming off, yanked over his head and thrown aside; removing his pants takes a little more coordination since he’s on top of Bucky, but the grinding necessary to accomplish it is welcome all the same; the alpha sheds his own clothes a moment after, eyes clouded in a way that has Steve chuckling lowly. “There we go. Told you I can handle this.”

“Guess I’ll have to thank Carter for that.” Bucky teased, stealing a kiss when he sees a flash of guilt in Steve’s eyes. “Don’t look like that, Stevie. I’m glad you had someone to take care of you when I couldn’t. And now she has that beta, Angie, anyways; no need to feel jealous when everyone ends up happy and bonded.”

“We’re not bonded.” Steve reminded, earning a wicked smile from the alpha laying on his back below him. “Yet, but I have a feeling we’re going to change that tonight. You’re so insistent.”

Steve smirked, leaning down for a deeper kiss as he reached down to press one of his fingers into his hole, twisting it inside and moaning against Bucky’s lips as he did so; a second finger joined it a moment later and Steve mewed needily, rubbing his cheek against Bucky’s in an almost animalistic way as he fingerfucked his dripping hole open. When Bucky still seemed content to just lay back and enjoy the show, Steve positioned himself - with the help of calloused hands on his waist steadying him - so that he could sink down onto his alpha’s length. It’s warm and throbbing inside of him, so much thicker and more pleasurable than any toy Peggy had fucked him with; his head fell back, neck bared as low moans fell from his lips, but he was still the only one moving. 

Bucky seemed content to watch, sliding his hands lazily over Steve’s hips and down his thighs as Steve rolled his hips, working himself slowly and carefully on Bucky’s length. It’s clumsy in a way that makes Steve flush and stutter whenever Bucky comments on the uncoordinated motions, but it’s also wonderful, especially once Bucky finally starts to move his hips up into Steve’s thrusts. “Want to fill you.” He growled, alpha scent spiking now that he’s inside of his omega. “Want you to gag on it.”

“Not sure you realize what hole we’re using.” Steve teased breathlessly, hands pressed to Bucky’s chest to steady himself, moaning openly when his alpha began to palm his length. “But I’ll keep that in mind for when you let me taste you.”

“When I ‘let’ you?” Bucky asked, a faint laugh on his lips as he thumbed Steve’s slit. “I have a feeling I’ll be mindless the moment your mouth is on me; you’ll have to keep me from fucking your mouth so I don’t hurt your throat. You’ll get tired of me soon enough, I fear.”

“I heal fast now.” Came the quick reply, accompanied by a sharp smile and a genuine laugh. “And I’m just glad you’re mine.”

They end up bonding between lazy kisses, one sharp bite and a flare of pleasure soothed by the brush of lips after. Bucky doesn’t knot inside of Steve, doesn’t even come inside of him, and the omega, splashed with his own come and looking confused, whined softly as his alpha pulled out. “We didn’t use a condom.” Bucky reminded, “Shouldn’t have even done this much without one, but I know you’re on suppressants. Besides, I wanted to do this.” He comes across Steve’s chest, painting him with white ropes of it, and then settles down beside him with a damp towel to wipe the worst of the mess up. 

When Steve is finally clean enough to settle down for sleep, Bucky tugged him towards the nest of blankets waiting for them in the other room. A kiss to his lips and a faint laugh later, Bucky is curled up around his new mate and fast asleep. Steve lays awake for half an hour, marveling at the warmth lingering around the bite on his shoulder, at the fledgling bond growing between him and his alpha, at the warm, sore feeling that flared up in his rear whenever he wriggled - which meant he kept doing so. When he finally fell asleep, it was with a fond smile on his lips. “My mate.” he whispered to Bucky’s ear, curling close. “I’m so glad I found you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks!

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Rose hips are a good source of vitamin C and during WW2, people (esp in the UK) made syrups out of them for vitamins for children since german ships sank cargo ships that carried traditional sources of the vitamin such as oranges and other citrus.


End file.
